It Fits
by courteney-leigh
Summary: Continuation to A Single Rose...Chandler and Monica tells everyone else. How will they react? Especially Ross? Please r+r!!


Hey

Hey! I survived my first few weeks of 8th grade! We've had soooo much homework and tests that I haven't been able to write my story! I'm even supposed to be studying for my civil war test now…hehehe. Oh well! I've gotten all A's so far…one F won't do any harm! LoL…

ANYWAY! I talk way too much! Well, this is the continuation to **A Single Rose**! I hope you like it! You _probably _should read the first one, or it may seem a little confusing. But then again, it always seems confusing if you're reading one of my stories! Hehe…This one may be a little shorter than usual though. I have too much stress on me, so it's not my fault if it suckier than the usual ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters…you should know who does! 

"Whoa! Man…Ross is gonna be sooo mad! You knocked up his sister!" Joey smirked. "Good luck dude!"

"What?! Joey, Monica's not pregnant!!" Chandler rolled his eyes. Joey can be so dense sometimes. 

"You just said you knocked her up!" Joey yelled.

"NO! Joey, Chandler said 'we're tying the knot' not 'I knocked her up'!" Monica slapped him on the side of his head. 

"You're tying the knot?! What knot??! What the hell are you guys talking about?" Joey was very confused and started to get impatient. 

"We're getting married!" Chandler said slowly. Joey's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. He couldn't believe what they had just said.

"You…you're getting married?! To…each other??!"

"Yes! See!" Monica flashed him the ring on her finger. 

"When did…how did this happen? You guys have only been dating for 3 weeks! You didn't even have sex yet!!" 

Monica and Chandler blushed.

"Ooohhh!! Never mind then…" Joey smiled slyly. 

"Come on Joey! Chandler proposed to me last night on the beach, and it was so sweet! Then, we went back to the room and…you know."

"Yeah I do!" Joey laughed.

"No! It wasn't like how you're _probably_ picturing it. It was really nice and romantic," Monica retorted.

"So, you guys are really getting married, huh?"

"Uhhh…yeah Joey!" Chandler said irritably.

"Wow, hell has finally frozen over," Joey shook his head. 

"Married?! Oh my god!! You're kidding me!" Rachel couldn't believe her ears. She thought she had just hallucinated. 

"Nope! It's true! Mr. Fear-of-Commitment proposed to me last night!" Monica showed Rachel the beautiful ring on her finger. Rachel looked at the ring and was hypnotized 

"Oh my god!!! You guys!! Congratulations!!!!" Rachel squealed and pulled both Monica and Chandler into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you guys! But, hasn't it only been three weeks? You guys haven't even slept together yet!"

"Oh yes they did!" Joey smirked. 

"Yeah, I know it's really fast, but I love Monica. Y'know? We've known each other for like 5 years? And…it just fits!" Chandler smiled softly at Monica, who smiled back. 

"Awww…okay, let's leave these two lovebirds alone. Come on Joey," Rachel pulled Joey away.

"Congrats dude…you're really lucky!" Joey winked at Chandler with a grin on his face. Rachel snapped him away. 

"We have the nicest friends," Monica said as she walked over to Chandler. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. 

"I just hope I don't get killed by Ross," Chandler joked. Monica smiled and kissed him lightly on the mouth. 

"I'll make sure he doesn't kill my fiancée. No one lays a hand on you…except for me!" Monica kissed him again. 

"Come on, let's take this upstairs. We're gonna have to pack soon anyway," Chandler took Monica's hand and headed towards the elevators in the hotel lobby. Monica stopped him before they reached them.

"Thank you Chandler." 

"For what? If it's the ring..then…"

"No, thank you for completing my life, for completing me. For giving me what I've always wanted."

"Ditto. I love you." Chandler kissed her delicately.

"Ditto." Monica kissed him again as the elevator door opened.

Monica and Chandler were taking their last walk on the Waikiki beach before they had to leave for NYC. Chandler looked over at Monica's angel-like face. She was beautiful. The sun was setting on the horizon and they could hear the familiar ukulele's coming from the hotel. Monica looked up at Chandler. She was so in love with him, and it felt great. 

"Ooh! Look, a stick!" Chandler ran over and grabbed the stick that was lying on the sand. He wrote _Chandler and Monica_ in the sand and drew a circle around it. 

"Uhh…Chandler, honey. When you write things like that, you _usually_ draw a heart around it, not a circle." Monica walked over to him and took the stick, ready to draw a heart.

"No! I drew a circle because hearts can be broken, but circles go on forever, just like our love." 

Monica dropped the stick down and smiled lovingly at Chandler. "That's better…" she whispered and kissed him deeply. As the kiss ended, they slowly swayed to the beautiful music.

Little did they know, Joey and Rachel were sitting near the hotel watching them the whole time. Rachel looked at the couple with tears in her eyes. 

"Wow, it's pretty simple now. About them getting married so soon, don't you think Rach?" Joey looked over at Rachel.

"Yeah…" Rachel said quietly. She knew Monica and Chandler shared a love she probably wouldn't ever get to. "Isn't it weird how to the world you may be one small person, but to one small person you may be the world?" Rachel said, referring to Monica and Chandler. 

"No, it's not weird. Not in their case. In fact, it fits." 

While they were on the plane, Monica and Chandler nervously wondered how they were going to tell Phoebe and Ross. _Especially_ Ross. 

"He's not going to kill me, right? I mean, I could understand why he'd want to shoot me if I knocked you up…but we love each other and we're getting married." Chandler nervously tapped his hands on his lap. 

"Of course he won't be mad! Maybe just a little shocked, but not mad! Right?" Monica looked worriedly at Chandler who had a scared look on his face. 

"You guys, relax! Ross isn't going to kill you! He's gonna be thrilled! And just think how surprised your mom will be when she finds out!" Rachel grinned evilly. 

"Yeah, you're right! He should be happy for us! Not mad! Okay then! I'm not worried anymore!" Chandler wished he could say that was true.

[Kay, I'm just gonna skip this whole plane ride thing. Okay?]

"Hey!!! We're back!!!!" Rachel shouted as she burst through the door of her and Monica's apartment. 

"Hi!!! Ooh, yay! You guys are here!!!" Phoebe shouted. "I have some news to tell you!!" Phoebe sounded more excited than ever.

"What? What news?" Rachel was jumping up and down.

"Ross and I…are engaged!!!!!!!" Phoebe yelled. Ross stood up and kissed her. 

"What? You guys are engaged?!!!" Monica was so shocked. She surely must have been hearing things. 

"Yup!! We got drunk when you guys left and eventually, we ended up falling in love and getting engaged!" Ross kissed Phoebe again.

"He proposed to me so sweetly!!!" Phoebe sounded so happy.

Monica couldn't believe it. She just stood there, too shocked to move or even blink.

"Monica? Mon?? Hello?" Ross waved his hand in front of her face. "Monica?! Mon!! MONICA!"

[In the taxi cab, driving home]

"Monica!!! Mon??! Wake up! Mon?" Chandler shook Monica. She woke up with a start. 

"Oh my god!! I just had **the** worst dream ever! I dreamt that Phoebe and Ross were engaged!!!" Monica was breathing heavily. 

"Whoa!! Now there's something that would never happen!" Rachel laughed out loud. 

[AN: kay, I have no idea why I wrote that…but I just felt like writing a weird dream…anyway…]

"Hey guys!! We're back!!!!!" Joey yelled as he walked into Rachel and Monica's apartment.

"Ooohh!! You guys are back!! Welcome home!!" Phoebe ran and gave each of them a hug. Ross stood up and hugged them as well.

"Welcome back guys! How was Hawaii?" Ross asked excitedly. 

"It was great…but someone has even bigger news to tell you two!" Rachel and Joey said together.

"Ooh!! Let me guess!!!" Phoebe jumped up and down. "You got knocked up!!" Phoebe pointed to Monica. Monica looked shocked.

"No!!! Phoebe, I'm **not** pregnant!"

"Ohh…okay…well…someone is!!" Phoebe tried to cover up for her mistake.

"Uhhh, Pheebs, can we talk to you outside?" Chandler didn't want to tell Ross and Phoebe at the same time.

"Okay! Ooh!! Secret!! I get to know a secret!!!" Phoebe ran out into the hall.

"Alright, well…Chandler and I…we…we go together in Hawaii and…well…" Monica started before Phoebe interrupted.

"He knocked you up!!" Phoebe yelled.

"No!!!!! No one knocked anyone up!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Monica yelled so loudly that the old lady and her granddaughter a few doors down came out.

"Hi, sorry…" Chandler said as they went back into their apartment.

"So, anyway…what were you saying?" Phoebe asked.

"Monica and I got together and….we're…engaged," Chandler explained.

"Wow!!! Oh my god!!!!! This is humongous!!!!!!! Congratulations!!" Phoebe hugged both of them with all her might. "Whoa!!!! This is soo cool! Let's go tell Ross!!! I can't _wait_ to hear what he's gonna say!" She ran into the apartment.

"Great…" Chandler mumbled and walked in slowly, with Monica in tow.

"Uhhh…Ross, we have something to tell you," Monica started to say. 

"What? What is it?" Ross looked at them a little worried.

"Ummm…you see…Monica…and I…we…we kinda…we…well, it's like this…we both…in Hawaii…we sorta…" Chandler tried to spit it out.

"What? What happened??" Ross asked.

"Well, we…we sorta got together…and….and we…I…we….we're engaged…" Chandler finally said it and looked at Ross nervously.

"You what?!?!" Ross yelled.

"We're getting married," Monica said calmly, trying to hide how scared she was.

Ross' eyes popped out even further than Joey's did, and his jaw dropped and touched the floor. Literally. He passed out for a couple of minutes. When he finally regained consciousness, he put both hands on his eyes. 

"You…you what??! I just thought you said you were getting married!?" 

"Yeah…we are," Chandler said.

"You're getting married??!?! How?!?! Why!!?? Why would you want to get married???!!!" Ross was stunned.

"I love her. I love your daughter…your _sister_. I love your Monica…I mean…I love…I love Monica!!" Chandler was so nervous and started backing toward the door. "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" He shut his eyes tight.

"You love my sister?" [said like "you slept with my sister" to Joey in TOW Ross' Sandwich] Ross walked right up to Chandler.

"Yes??" Chandler opened one eye.

"Oh my god!!!! That's so incredible!! You guys!!!! Congratulations!!!!" Ross grabbed Monica and Chandler and hugged them so hard they could hardly breathe.

"Can't…breathe…to…well…" Chandler said as Ross let him go.

"You guys, I'm so happy for you!" Ross said sincerely. 

"Well, that went surprisingly well!" Chandler whispered to Monica.

The next night, Monica and Chandler went out to dinner. When they were done, Chandler and Monica went walking at Central Park [AN: which I advise you not to do at night…it's very dangerous]

"Oh, here. I got this for you." Chandler pulled a single red rose out from behind his back. "The thing that started it all." He whispered into her ear. There was a note attached to it. Monica pulled it off and began to read:

_My beloved Monica,_

_Dreams are made to come true. That's why I'm here with you…I love you Mon. I just wanted you to know that. I'm so happy we're getting married and I'm not gonna freak out. Unless you're pregnant or seriously ill! __J Thank you for everything Mon. I made a wish and you came true…_

_ _

_ _

_All my love,_

_Chandler_

_P.S. I seriously love you_

_ _

_ _

Monica looked up at Chandler with tears in her eyes. Chandler wiped them away and noticed that some of those tears weren't tears of joy. It was something else…something that Chandler didn't recognize since they've been going out.

"Thank you…but…there's something that you should know. Please don't freak out…" Monica said softly and slowly.

Monica was in her room trying on a dress that Chandler had bought her. It was beautiful. She looked beautiful in it, natch. 

"Mon?? How's the dress?" Chandler yelled from outside. 

"It's great! Thanks!!" Monica yelled back.

"Does it fit? Because it surely won't when you start showing!" Chandler yelled and laughed.

"It fits! It fits…"

_We'll get through this. I know. We both love each other so much…it'll work out. _He thought to himself.

_It fits…_

Hehehe…next part soon..I hope. Unless I get killed in my civil war test!


End file.
